


Danger

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [97]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Panic Attacks, protective!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam feels really protective of Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized something.... we're almost to the end of this series....like, there are only three more after this! you guys have been amazing with your comments so fan and if you haven't already, let me know which stories you want me to continue!

"Alright boys, on the count of three. One...two...three!" With that, the boys ducked their heads and began to run from the studio to the waiting car. Naturally, a crowd of a couple hundred screaming teenagers was gathered outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of their idols. The boys had specific instructions not to stop today, though; they were on a tight schedule and it was getting late. Louis led the way, a job he had volunteered for, being the oldest. Harry followed behind him, usually holding onto the older boy's shirt or coat to make sure he stayed close. No one really knew if that was his idea or Louis's. Probably both. Niall was next, all smiles and waves as always, despite his claustrophobia. After him was Zayn and Liam went at the end to keep an eye on all of the boys, especially the dark haired one immediately ahead of him. Liam tried to stay as close to Zayn as possible whenever the crowds got big because he knew how uncomfortable it made the older boy to be constantly grabbed and screamed at. Plus, Liam would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly overprotective of the Bradford boy.

Just as he looked up, he saw a hand on Zayn's arm: a fan trying to pull at him. As if something had been triggered, suddenly there were arms everywhere, pulling and grabbing at all of them and Zayn looked panicked to say the least. Instinctively, Liam bumped away all the hands reaching for the smaller boy and took Zayn tightly under his arm, shuffling as quickly as he could to the car while trying to avoid the hands still set on talking home a piece of One Direction.

"Liam! Hurry it up!" Paul instructed from where he was holding the door open. Liam nodded and pulled Zayn tighter against him as he ran the last few feet to the car. He pushed Zayn in ahead of him and Paul slammed the door as soon as Liam was safely inside.

"What the fuck just happened?" Louis asked angrily. "Where was the security?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Liam glared out the back window at the disappearing danger. "Is everyone alright?" Liam received affirmative nods from the other four but he turned to Zayn, who was still tucked under his arm and questioned him again. "You sure you're alright, Zee?" He asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Niall commented.

Zayn nodded again. "Fine. 'M fine," he answered. "Really, Li," he gave Liam his most reassuring smile but the you get boy saw right through it and Zayn knew it. He was shaking and had been since they had stepped out of the studio and he looked like he might cry. Plus, as Niall had pointed out, he was pale white.

Liam ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair and it felt so comforting Zayn couldn't bring himself to stop him. "Mmm," he whimpered, leaning into the touch. Liam repeatedly kissed his cheek and forehead and he carded his fingers through Zayn's hair. Vulnerable Zayn was adorable, something Liam and the others had decided long ago. He got incredibly quiet and submissive and practically begged to be held and none of them could help but feel the need to protect him.

By the time they had reached the hotel, Zayn had fallen asleep on Liam's shoulder. Thankfully, they were driven to a private entrance where they wouldn't be bothered by fans. Liam didn't think he could handle having to face another crowd and he knew for a fact that Zayn couldn't. "I'm gonna carry him to the room," Liam told the others. "Don't think I could bring myself to wake him." He smiled affectionately and the boy resting on his shoulder and saw the others wearing similar expressions of fondness. Even if he was the second oldest, Zayn was their baby. He was so small (especially compared to Liam's muscular frame) and the shyest and the one who needed the most protecting, protection that Louis, Harry, Niall, and Liam were more than willing to give.

Liam kissed Zayn's forehead one more time before picking the tiny boy up bridal style and carrying him to the elevator where they rode up to the top floor. Louis unlocked the door to the suite they were all sharing for this stop and the five tired boys (one still asleep) shuffled in slowly and immediately headed for their respective rooms to shower and change. Liam laid Zayn down on his bed and stripped the boy down to his boxers before tucking him in.

"No...Li–stay," Zayn mumbled, still mostly asleep, when Liam tried to stand up. He smiled affectionately and took of his own shirt and pants before climbing in on the other side of the small bed. Zayn sighed happily when Liam gathered him in his arms again.

"G'night Zee," Liam yawned, closing his eyes.

"Mm...'ve you," Zayn slurred and Liam smiled, almost chuckled, at the older boy's innocence at that moment. He really was their baby Zayn, always needing protection and advice and love and the boys loved giving it to him, but this was when Liam loved Zayn the most, when it was just the two of them cuddling in bed or in front of a dorky movie. Zayn was amazing at cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a review!


End file.
